Hooking Up Percabeth
by ilGyhs
Summary: The Aphrodite girls have had enough and decide Percy and Annabeth need to hook up NOW. The cabin sets up a date, while—ignoring Silena's warning—a few of the other girls secretly spice things up a little. Well, a lot. Annabeth ends up drunk on a love potion and she's head over heels for Percy, but it's a little bit too much for him to handle.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story takes place in the early summer of **_**the Last Olympian**_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*In the Aphrodite Cabin, while the guys are out training*<strong>_

**.**

"Oh my gods!" Tracy exclaimed. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have known each other for, like, _three years_—what is that, like 100 months? And they haven't even hooked up! What are they, dead in the brain?"

A few girls giggled.

"No, Tracy," Serra snapped. "Three years is twenty-five months—_everybody_ knows that."

Kaitlyn—one of the few Aphrodite girls with some smarts—rolled her eyes. "_You _two are dead in the brain. Three years is thirty-six months."

"It _is_?" one of the girls asked.

Tracy gave Kaitlyn a dirty look. "So? That's not even the point, you nerd. Percy and Annabeth have the potential to be the absolute most _cutest_ couple ever—besides me and that hot Ares kid, of course. And the whole camp knows they like each other! They're just too scared to admit it. So we need to set something up."

"Hold on, girls," Silena Beauregard said. "I don't think so. We all heard that something came up between Percy and Rachel Dare last summer, too. What if Percy wants to be with _her_? Even though he and Annabeth are _so_ much cuter, Percy deserves to be with whoever he wants to be with. We shouldn't mess around with this situation."

"Oh, _come_ _on_, Silena," Serra whined. "We're Aphrodite's daughters. We're _supposed _to do stuff like this!"

"Yeah, don't be such a fun-sucker!" another girl said.

Suddenly the whole cabin was complaining and whining and protesting.

"Yeah, Silena, loosen up!"

"Percy and Annabeth are _meant_ to be together!"

"Prove yourself a worthy daughter of Aphrodite. Let us hook them up!"

"Okay, okay!" Silena shouted. "We can discuss this and _maybe_ I'll let you, _if_ it isn't too ridiculous."

The girls squealed and started chattering all at once.

"Okay, so I was thinking, like, a date, with candles—"

"Annabeth would be five hundred times prettier if she let us give her a makeover, so—"

"…sneak a note into the Poseidon cabin, pretending it's Annabeth, or vice versa—"

"—play truth or dare and dare them to go on a date or even _kiss!_ OMG!"

"Maybe we should lock them in a room for a whole day!"

"…knock them both out and strand them on an island—"

"WHOA!" Silena shouted. "Too far! I don't think this is gonna work."

All the girls started protesting and complaining again.

"Okay, how about just a little blind date to start out," Serra suggested. "Huh, Silena? Is that decent enough for you?"

"Actually, yes," Silena said. "It _is_ decent, and we could manage to set something up. But you have to consult me every step of the way, girls. Percy and Annabeth are really shy towards their feelings for each other and the smallest mistake could corrupt any chance of them being in a relationship. We have to take it slow!"

A few girls sighed. "Slow is boring."

"_Slow_ is the only way to get them together," Silena said. "Trust me. I know them better than any of you do. So take it or leave it."

"I'm _totes_ in!" Serra said.

"Me, too."

Then all the girls started nodding and agreeing.

Silena smiled. "All right. Let's work something out."

Tracy rolled her eyes while the other Aphrodite girls cheered and started planning. She turned to her two best friends and made a face.

"This goody-goody crap can go to Hades," she snapped. "We three can do something _way_ better. Follow me."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hope you liked it! Review if you want me to keep writing, because I'm not sure yet. I just wanted to try it out.**

**I would like to have a few OCs. If I get enough reviews to continue, I'll put up another chapter asking for your own characters. But I have standards, so you won't be able to make them a super powerful child of Poseidon who can fly and sing opera at the same time. Sorry!**

**Sooo…yeah! Review and all that.**

**Thanks! **:)


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided I'm not going to be asking for OC's—I just came up with a few characters.**

**I forgot to mention earlier that Drew is not going to be in this fanfic. She's a cheater. She would be using her charmspeak everywhere and she would pretty much ruin the point of the whole story. In addition, I hate that girl.**

* * *

><p>The Aphrodite girls had something set up within an hour. A few girls would tell Percy and Annabeth that someone was looking for them at the beach. They would arrive and—ta-da! A picnic table for two waited—with candles and elegant glasses and all that good stuff.<p>

Silena said not to go overboard.

The other Aphrodite girls didn't agree.

They shopped for the perfect dress for Annabeth and the a sexy plaid shirt and jeans for Percy. The Aphrodite girls didn't know how they'd get the outfits on either of them (especially Annabeth), but they'd find a way.

They set the date up to be at night, right under the full moon. They knew this date would be perfect—that nothing would go wrong.

Tracy, however, had other ideas.

"Those girls aren't true daughters of Aphrodite," she snapped. "Innocent blind date. Oh, _please._"

"Tracy, what are you going to do?" Emori asked.

"I'm not going to _ruin_ Percy and Annabeth," Tracy clarified. "I'm only going to intensify them."

"How?" Stella asked.

"Just wait," Tracy said. "First we need to find a son of Apollo. A hot one. Not Michael Yew or anything. Like, ew?"

The three girls giggled and started for the Apollo cabin.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to get Annabeth to wear the dress?" Serra asked. "I mean Percy—we can just threaten him and he'll wear his outfit. It's simple stuff. But Annabeth? And we still have to do her hair and makeup, too. She'll <em>never<em> let us do that!"

While Silena was out with Beckendorf, the other group of Aphrodite girls waited in their cabin, trying to figure out what to do.

Maddie raised her hand. "How about we knock Annabeth out, do her hair and makeup, put the dress on her, drag her to the beach and we're all set!"

All the other girls smiled and nodded in agreement.

Kaitlyn—the smart one—rolled her eyes. "Oh, great plan! Except YOU GIRLS ARE IDIOTS. First of all, Silena said not to go overboard and we've already gone out of our way to buy those super expensive outfits. Now you guys want to knock them out? It's a date. A simple blind date and you girls are being so thickheaded!"

The room was silent.

"_Someone_ is PMS-ing," a girl muttered.

Kaitlyn ignored that. "Okay, look, we don't have to knock anyone out. Think of something—anything—better, for the sake of my sanity, please."

"If you're so smart then why don't _you_ think of something?" another girl said.

"Oh! I know!" Lizzie shouted. "While the Annabeth is showering, we take every piece of clothing from the entire Athena cabin—even the boy's clothes—and leave the dress in Annabeth's closet. That way, she can't wear anything else."

"Yeah!" Serra said. "That's a great idea!"

Kaitlyn sighed. "But how will we know when Annabeth is showering? And won't the rest of the Athena kids be in the cabin? They won't let you come in, much less take their clothing!"

Serra's eyes widened. "We knock _all _of them out."

"Oh, gods," Kaitlyn said.

Maddie raised her hand again. "I know! After the Athena kids are done training, we lure Annabeth away from all her siblings. While some of us go and tell her siblings that Chiron wanted to see them in the Big House, we splash Annabeth with a ton of mud!"

Lizzie gasped. "That way Annabeth will go take a shower and the Athena kids won't be in the cabin! Great thinking, Maddie!"

Kaitlyn sighed. "I guess that's the best we can do. Let's hope this works. Okay, you four will guard the Athena door and the rest of us will raid cabin six's closets."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tracy, Emori and Stella were in the Apollo cabin, doing what they do.<p>

"Hey, Will," Tracy said. "I'm glad we found you in here _alone_."

"Yeah, where is everyone else?" Emori asked. "Are you too hot for all of them?"

The three girls giggled.

Will Solace blushed. "Uh, what are you girls doing in here?"

"Wow, Will, you're getting fit!" Stella rubbed his arm. "You work out a lot, huh?"

Will backed up. "You guys want something. What is it?"

"You're the best here, right?" Tracy said. "Better than Michael Yew, anyway. Do you think you can fix us up a special potion?"

Will shook his head. "Oh, no. No potions for you. You guys cause enough trouble without it."

Tracy pulled out a picture from her pocket. It was one of Will in a speedo, doing a weird Egyptian dance.

Will's eyes widened. "What is _that_! I _never _did that, ever!"

"Oh, it's not really you," Tracy murmured. "We Aphrodite girls have great skills at Photoshopping. We got the picture on the internet. Don't ask how we got access to the internet, but we cropped out a random guy's face and replaced it with yours. Do you want this posted all over camp?"

Will looked panicked. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Uh… okay, okay. Fine. What kind of potion do you want?"

Stella and Emori giggled.

Tracy grinned. "Oh, just the basic potion for Aphrodite. You know. The _love_ kind."

* * *

><p>[Pause for evildramatic effect]  
>HEY GUYS. xD<br>I hope you liked Chapter 2! It was super hard to finish.  
>I had no idea what to write, so I was like OMG screw it I'm writing whatever I want and I don't care how it turns out!<p>

Well thanks so much, guys, for all the support! If it wasn't for my **anonymous spammer/reviewer**, I don't think I would have updated this soon. :)

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day in the Aphrodite cabin…_

"Alright! Here's what we're gonna do."

Silena and Kaitlyn stood aside while the whole Aphrodite cabin waited for their instructions. Of course Silena would be leader of this mission—since she was senior counselor. Kaitlyn had wound her way up to Silena's second-in-command, since she was one of the few Aphrodite girls with a brain.

Silena split the group of Aphrodite girls in two. "Okay," she said. "Group one—you girls will go down to the beach to set up a cute and simple—simple—table for two. You're going to go talk to Chiron—let him know why Annabeth and Percy won't be coming to dinner at the pavilion today. I know he'll approve."

Silena gestured to the other half of Aphrodite girls. "Group two—you girls will come with me to the Athena cabin to raid their closets. We have until sunset. It's two thirty—that's about five and a half hours to get this done. Group one, have everything ready by seven thirty, just in case we're early. Make sure the food doesn't get cold."

"Yes ma'am!"

Silena looked at Kaitlyn. "I need you leading group two with me. This is going to be pretty difficult. Alright, time to split up! Group one—don't go overboard. I won't be there to see your progress, but if it turns out you went too far, you will be punished. Don't think I won't do anything about it. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

Silena smiled. "Let Percabeth begin!"

The Aphrodite girls cheered.

Group one rushed to the Big House to talk to Chiron while group two prepared for their mission. Lizzie took out a piece of paper and pencil and started writing.

"You know what?" Kaitlyn said. "I don't think Annabeth—"

"Dang it!" Lizzie shouted. "I forgot I have dyslexia. Someone else needs to write the menacing letter."

"Oooo, I'll do it!" Maddie said. "I'm not dyslexic. And I'm very menacing."

Everyone stared at her.

"As I was saying," Kaitlyn muttered, "I don't think Annabeth cares if she's dirty. Half the time she trains she ends up dripping in mud, and she probably won't miss a meeting with Chiron just because of that. We need something else."

Maddie looked up from her note. "Maple syrup!"

"And oil!"

"And hair gel!"

"And stink bombs! We have plenty of those."

"Yeah, that way Annabeth will definitely take a shower," Lizzie concluded. "Unless she's dead in the brain, which she's not."

"That's fine," Silena said. "You girls can dump whatever you want in the mud."

"OMG!" Maddie said. "I'll throw eggs at her! That'll be fun!"

The girls giggled. Kaitlyn went to the closet to get Percy's outfit. She grabbed a small bottle of cologne from the guy's side of the cabin.

"He's gonna look _hot_ in that," someone said.

Maddie gave her note to Silena. "Here's our threatening letter to Percy."

All the girls came up to see.

It read,

_ Deer Prcie Jackson,_

_ Heres some fashonabel colse you HALF to ware 2nite.  
>You half to go to the bech at 8 oclocke.<br>If you dont then well half to put a curs on you to ware red glosy lipstik for 2 WEAKS.  
>We WILL do it! Sinsearaly, Mady &amp; Afrdyte cabyn<em>*heart*

"Perfect!" someone shouted.

Everyone else was silent, staring at Maddie.

"What?" she muttered. "Okay so I'm not that menacing."

Kaitlyn almost died from laughter.

"_Menacing_?" Silena's eyes were wide. "Maddie, that's not the problem! It looks like a kindergartener wrote this. Percy will never take us seriously. You—spelled Aphrodite wrong."

"You spelled your own name wrong," Kaitlyn amended. "That's hilarious."

Silena sighed. "Kaitlyn, please edit this. Write one for Annabeth, too. We have to go in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, group two was in quite a pickle at the beach.<p>

No, it wasn't just a pickle.

It was war.

Tracy and her two best friends stood aside and watched as shoes, jewelry and designer clothing flew through the air.

Stella raised her eyebrows. "So that's how it looks like from far away…"

Emori stared at her. "You've never seen an Aphrodite catfight?"

"No," Stella said. "I'm always in the middle of them."

After about ten minutes, Tracy sighed in exasperation. "STOP IT! You girls are RIDICULOUS."

Slowly the girls calmed down.

"If you can't handle setting up a table for two," Tracy snapped, "and you get in a fight over what kind of _flowers_ to bring, you girls are useless. Maybe I should send you all back to your cabins and Stella, Emori, and I can do this ourselves. Would you like that?"

The girls protested and whined.

"No!"

"You can't do that!"

Tracy laughed. "Oh yes I can. You don't know _what_ I'm capable of. I had the Apollo kids whip me up a few potions. I've got the power to ruin you girls' _lives_ with humiliation. I can and I will. You want to get on my bad side?"

Silence.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Tracy put her hands on her hips. "Now, you girls obviously can't handle this as a group, so you'll need a leader. I would be more than honored. Any protests?"

Silence.

Tracy smiled. "Perfect. We already talked to Chiron and he approved. So now… you three! Go tell the Hephaestus kids to drag a table and two chairs out here. Tell them Silena said so. You two—tell the Demeter kids to whip up something delicious. If they say no, give them drachmas and let them in on the mission. The rest of you—get silverware, plates, cups, flowers and other necessary decorations for the date. What are you waiting for? GO. And no fighting."

Everyone scattered. A few girls cursed at Tracy and shot her dirty looks but she didn't care.

She turned to Emori and Stella. "Come on. We have a potion to pick up."

* * *

><p>It was almost four o'clock. Two Aphrodite girls were sent to spy on the Athena kids. They were out training and the rest of the Aphrodite girls were outside cabin six, getting ready to raid. Each girl carried one luggage cart to stuff the Athena kids' clothes in.<p>

"Okay, girls," Silena whispered. "We have about an hour. Go in and get every piece of clothing you can find."

"Minus the bras and underwear," Kaitlyn added.

"Ready?" Silena opened the doors. "Go!"

The girls rushed in. They opened the main closet and quickly removed the clothing from the hangers.

"They hardly have _any_ clothes!" Maddie said. "Mostly just jeans and camp t-shirts. Can you say _ew_?"

"Horrible senses of fashion," someone complained.

"It doesn't matter," Kaitlyn muttered. "Just—once your luggage cart is full, run back to our cabin. Yes, I said _run_. No prissy catwalks."

Silena put Annabeth's dress on a hanger and left the closet door open.

They went to the drawers and kept removing clothing. One by one, the girls with full luggage carts ran outside, back to their cabin. Kaitlyn put perfume and expensive hair-salon shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom.

After an hour, the girls were finished and back in their own cabin.

After another hour the girls left again, carrying all the gross dump-in-the-mud materials they'd found.

"Six o'clock!" Silena shouted. "My sources say that Annabeth is outside the arena, training one-on-one with an Ares kid. The rest of the Athena kids are inside. Annabeth is isolated and we need to move! I have to get Percy's outfit to his cabin. You girls can do this on your own. Go, go, go!"

So they ran.

Just as Silena had said, Annabeth was outside the arena. But she was alone. She was gathering her materials to join her siblings.

"Ready?" Kaitlyn said. "ATTACK!"

The girls threw their eggs and stink bombs. They squirted their maple syrup bottles and dumped oil on her head until she was so filthy, she wasn't even recognizable. Satisfaction attained!

Annabeth cursed very loudly.

"WHAT is WRONG with you?" she screamed.

The girls giggled and ran back to their cabin before the rest of the Athena kids caught them.

* * *

><p>Back at the beach, everything was set up. The table, the chairs, and the food were sitting in front of a gorgeous sunset. It was seven forty-five. Annabeth and Percy would get there any minute.<p>

An Aphrodite girl brought two cups of cherry coke and set them on the table.

Tracy pulled out the bottle of love potion. She poured half into Annabeth's cup and the rest in Percy's cup.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Just adding a little spice to this relationship," Tracy answered.

The rest of the Aphrodite daughters gathered around Tracy to see what was going on.

"What is that?" someone asked.

"It's a vial of love potion. Annabeth and Percy will definitely—"

"You can't do that!" Sarah protested. "This could go _way_ wrong. If Silena finds out, she's gonna kick our butts. We're _all_ going to get in trouble."

Tracy sneered. "Shut up, you goody-goody. It's a love potion. To make them fall in love—even more than they already are. This is perfect! And if any of you say a word to Silena, I'll make your lives miserable. Understand?"

Sarah glared at her for a long time. Then she grabbed Percy's cup of cherry coke and dumped the liquid into the sand.

Tracy's eyes went wide. "NO! You IDIOT! You ruined everything!"

She tackled Sarah and they started scratching and punching each other.

"I didn't ruin anything!" Sarah shouted. "You were gonna get us all in trouble!"

"HEY!" Silena and the rest of group two rushed down to the beach and pulled the two girls apart.

"What is wrong with you two?" Silena yelled.

Sarah was about to answer but Silena said, "You know what? It doesn't matter. Percy and Annabeth are on their way _right now._ Everyone, go back to the cabin!"

Although the girls wanted to see how the date went, they obeyed.

Tracy fixed her hair while Emori and Stella waited for her.

"What are we gonna do?" Emori asked.

"It doesn't matter," Tracy said. "That idiot Sarah didn't ruin _all_ my plans_._ Annabeth still gets to drink half of the love potion. Whoever she sees first she'll fall in love with, and that'll be Percy."

"But Will Solace said that both of them have to drink it. It's gonna take more effect on Annabeth than it normally would."

"It doesn't matter," Tracy repeated. "Come on. Let's go before Silena suspects something."

* * *

><p>Percy arrived at the beach first.<p>

"Silena?" he scratched his head. "What's going on?"

She smiled. "Hey, Percy! Come sit down. You're gonna have a great time."

"What are you talking about? And why did you threaten to curse me?"

Silena laughed. "Don't worry about it. Annabeth will be here any moment."

Percy's eyes widened. "Annabeth? Is that what this is about?" He blushed. "Oh my gods, you set me up on a date with Annabeth."

"There she is!" Silena squealed. "Doesn't she look perfect?"

Annabeth arrived at the beach looking angry and confused. She was wearing the dress and she looked fantastic.

She blushed when she saw Percy. She ignored him, though, and went directly to Silena.

"_What_ is going on? Your sisters attacked me with maple syrup and eggs. All the clothes in my cabin are gone! I was forced to wear this."

Silena giggled.

"It's not funny!" Annabeth lowered her voice so only Silena could hear. "I'm wearing a _sleeveless _dress in front of _Percy_!"

"It's okay, Annabeth," Silena said. "You look amazing. Just sit down and enjoy your meal."

Annabeth glared at her. "Your cabin is going to pay." Then she sat down and tried not to look up.

"Oh!" Silena said. "I don't know why your cup is empty, Percy." She poured some cherry coke into his glass.

"Well," she said. "Enjoy your meal! I'll be back at my cabin."

Silena left them alone.

Percy and Annabeth were both blushing.

"Did you know anything about this?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head. "They threatened to curse me if I didn't wear this and come down here."

"Same with me," Annabeth said. "I would _never_ wear a dress—much less _this_ dress—but they took all the clothes from my cabin and I had no choice. Stupid Aphrodite girls."

"Well, you look good." Percy blushed.

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain. You don't look so bad yourself."

She lifted her glass of cherry coke and took a sip. "Wow," she said. "That's really strong carbonation."

Percy smirked. "Have you never tried pop before?"

She glared at him. "Of course I have. This is just… different." She started to feel weird. But something compelled her to drink more.

Annabeth downed the whole glass. She giggled.

Percy lifted an eyebrow. "Are… you okay?"

"I'm perfect!" she smiled brightly at him. "And so are _you_."

She leaned over the table, locked her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

><p>He just got SMOOCHED.<br>Hey guys! I finally updated.  
>I need ideas... and stuff...<br>See you next time. PAPAPAPAPEACE. (:

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, biscuits of my home-skillet. I have a lot to say at the end of this chapter.  
>For now, rejoice in the fact that I haven't forgotten about this story and read on.<strong>

* * *

><p>Silena stood in front of the Aphrodite girls, her arms crossed and a suspicious glare on her face. She started pacing back and forth, staring down each of her sisters one by one.<p>

"Who did it?" she asked.

No one answered. All the girls were staring at the ground, not meeting Silena's eyes. The only one who didn't cower before the head counselor's death glare was Tracy.

"I thought I saw a few girls meeting behind the cabin before the Percabeth Mission was launched," Tracy said innocently. "They were clearly up to something."

Serra balled her fists and clenched her jaw. She couldn't believe Tracy could just lie through her teeth like that.

"Who were they?" Silena asked Tracy.

"Well." Tracy pretended to think. "I don't quite remember _all_ the girls, but I do recall seeing Serra—"

Serra's eyes widened. "_What?_ I had nothing to do with this, you bratty, _lying_ wretch!"

Tracy sneered. "You sure reacted quickly, Serra. I have a feeling you're hiding something."

Serra clenched her teeth. The only thing holding her back from ratting Tracy out was that Tracy had threatened all the Aphrodite girls with a few other potions she had access to.

Silena kept glaring at her sisters, Serra in particular. "I _told _you girls not to go too far with this. One of you did something to Annabeth. She's a total ditz over Percy. You think I'm just gonna let this go? Absolutely not. As much as I love you girls, Annabeth is my friend. If one of you doesn't confess _right now_…"

Serra was seriously thinking about snitching. She started to open her mouth. Then she looked over at Tracy, who was staring back with amusement, as if to say, _Do it. I dare you._

After no one said anything, Silena shook her head. "Alright then. Whoever did this _will_ face consequences. Since they didn't confess, the only way I can make sure she gets it is if I get all of you in trouble."

Everyone groaned.

"That's not fair!" Kaitlyn said. "What about group two? You _know_ we didn't do anything."

Silena shook her head. "It might have been someone in group two. I can't be sure. I'm sorry, Kaitlyn, and anyone who didn't have anything to do with this. But from now on, all of you are on probation."

Everyone groaned again. A few girls started crying.

"I'm sorry," Silena said again. "I told you that if you went too far, you would get consequences. Kitchen and cleaning duty for two weeks. This means cleaning our cabin, the mess hall, the dining pavilion, and the pegasus stables. To apologize to Annabeth and Percy, we will also be cleaning the Athena and Poseidon cabins."

* * *

><p><em>While the Aphrodite girls are bawling their eyes out, we switch over to Percy, who is dealing with problems of his own.<br>_  
>Percy's POV<p>

At first, I didn't think much of it. In fact, it was all really flattering. Annabeth liking _me_? Who knew?

Well, I guess everyone knew. Now that I look back, it was pretty obvious we liked each other. The only people who hadn't been aware of our feelings for each other were Annabeth and me and that's really sad.

So I was in a good mood. She and I were pretty much dating, finally. I was happy and kind of relieved. It felt like I huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

But after about ten minutes of Annabeth following me around, giggling constantly (Annabeth doesn't giggle), and making kissy faces at me every time I looked over, I decided she was acting kind of weird.

In fact, she was acting seriously _not_ normal. Something was up.

The other campers started noticing. That's not a good thing. See, when you have a problem at camp, the last thing you need is for your fellow demigod "friends" to find out about it. Especially when some of your friends happen to be Travis and Connor Stoll.

Now posters were up all over camp with a picture of Annabeth running after me like a love-crazed retarded donkey. On top of that, I was being made fun of approximately twenty four hours a day. Annabeth was made fun of too, but the campers started picking up on the fact that she didn't care about anything anymore. Except for me.

I honestly had no idea what was wrong with Annabeth. Maybe Athena was angry that she and I were together, so she decided to mess things up? I thought about it for a minute as I walked aimlessly across camp.

No… if that were the case, wouldn't Athena have cursed me instead of her own daughter? After all, it is _me_ she hates.

Maybe Poseidon was responsible. It sort of made sense. My dad didn't really want me dating a daughter of Athena. But on the other hand, I really doubt my father would do something like this. I don't think he feels as strongly about Annabeth and me as Athena does.

Then I knew it didn't have anything to do with _any _of the gods. Hermes once told me that they don't directly interfere with their children's lives. So it couldn't be them.

I sighed, settling with the idea that Annabeth was probably on happy pills. This would all eventually blow over, right?

I heard some rustling behind me. I instinctively reached for Riptide. When I turned around and saw who it was, I released my grip on my pen and just stood there.

Annabeth was a few feet back, watching me with a pair of binoculars again.

"Annabeth," I sighed.

She had no shame and didn't even bother putting the binoculars down. "Yes, lover of my life? Stars to my universe? Photosynthesis to my flower? Parasympathetic nerve to my brain that controls my heartbeat, implying the fact that without you I would be dead?"

"Uh, yeah…" Even though Annabeth was under some kind of spell, everything she said still made me blush. From embarrassment. "I mean, you know you don't have to use binoculars to see me, right? I'm just a few feet away from you."

"Percy, these aren't just regular binoculars. These are Vanguard 10x42 Spirit ED binoculars. They rock my world."

"Yeah, but aren't you standing too close to even see me clearly?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Even if it's just a blur, the sight of you makes my heart skip a beat. Even though if your heart skips a beat, you may have a Premature Atrial Contraction, which is usually benign and is often caused by an irritable foci in the atrium. So technically, one area of the heart contracts twice while—"

"Alright, Annabeth, I get it!" I said, even though I didn't understand a word she'd just said. It was obvious that those happy pills hadn't affected her intelligence at all. That was kind of disappointing.

She blinked. "Oh, Percy, I just love you so much!"

I stepped back. "Okay, enough."

Annabeth started hopping around like a puppy. I decided this was way too weird for me. I had to do something.

Just then, it came to me. As horrifying as the idea was, it was possible that it was my only option.

"Come on, Annabeth," I muttered. "We're gonna go talk to the Aphrodite girls and see if they can help me out here."

_Back at the Aphrodite cabin._

"Okay, girls," Serra announced. "This is getting out of hand. Annabeth sketched a portrait of Percy in the sand yesterday. Then she rolled around in it."

"She was also flinging heart confetti at him," someone muttered. "And then I think she proposed."

"Ugh!" Kaitlyn shouted. "Tracy ruined everything! Percabeth was my OTP."

Serra sighed. "We seriously need to find a way to tell Silena about Tracy. All of us are being punished for no reason. And I don't know about you, but I do _not_ want to clean up the Poseidon cabin."

The girls nodded assent.

"We know we can't go right out and snitch on Tracy and her posse, because they'll come right back and pour potions down our throats." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "So start spouting ideas."

Emma's hand shot into the air. "Oh, I've got something!"

"Stranding them on an island or knocking them out do not count as good ideas," Serra added.

Emma put her hand back down. The cabin was silent.

"I should have known," Kaitlyn muttered. "All of you are idiots."

"Hey!" Maddie protested. "We're not idiots."

"Prove it," Kaitlyn challenged.

Maddie thought for a second. "I don't know, maybe we could… I mean, Tracy said we couldn't tell _Silena…_ sooo maybe we could… give Percy a few hints so he can find out himself?"

Kaitlyn snorted. "Oh please honey, that's ridiculo—"

"Actually, that might work…" Serra mumbled. "We could probably figure something out. What do we say to him?"

"Well, Percy _is_ way too oblivious and stupid as a rock," Kaitlyn noted.

"That's not true!" a voice protested.

All the girls spun around to find a blond girl with a crazy look in her eye and a sexy stud standing at the doorway.

"Percy does lack some intelligence, but rock is a solid mineral material forming part of the surface of the earth. It obviously doesn't have the capacity to think. How could you compare a human being to a rock?" Annabeth laughed. "I mean, the only thing they have in common is that they're both made of Carbon, Hydrogen, Oxygen, Nitrogen, Calcium, Sodium, and Iron atoms. But aside from that, they aren't in any way similar. You girls are so silly."

Everyone stared at her.

"I hate smart people," someone muttered.

"Uh, yeah…" Percy cleared his throat. "So…"

"Wow, Annabeth's been acting pretty weird lately, huh?" Serra mentioned.

"Yeah!" Maddie said nervously. "There's a lot of weird potio—uh… love stuff… going around lately huh?"

"Uh… yeah… I guess." Percy scratched his head as he looked amongst the Aphrodite girls. "Is Silena here?"

"No, Silena is out with Beckendorf again," Serra answered. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah. We came here because I wanted to know if you—I mean, you being the daughters of Aphrodite and stuff… maybe you could help me out here? I don't know what's wrong with Annabeth. As you can see, she's pretty… pretty obsessed with me right now."

"Nothing's wrong with me—I'm completely normal!" Annabeth shrieked while stroking Percy's forehead.

Kaitlyn stood up and examined Annabeth carefully. "Hmm… Looks like I'm gonna have to use Aphrodite's… uh… love detecting technique number 12," she invented. She held out her hand, put it on Annabeth's head, and closed her eyes. "Hmm… something's definitely interfering with Annabeth's… uh, personality. I can feel it," she lied.

"Hey!" Annabeth yelled. "You better stop that. Only Percy can touch my head."

"Whatever's messing with Annabeth is really strong," Kaitlyn said.

"Is she under a spell or something?" Percy asked.

"No, it's not a spell. I'm sensing that it's something Annabeth…consumed. What do you girls think?" Kaitlyn asked, looking back at her sisters.

They nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we feel it too," Maddie said.

"So it was in her food?" Percy asked.

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Maybe not in her _food_, necessarily... but definitely something she consumed."

Percy thought about it. "Annabeth, are you allergic to anything?"

"No," Annabeth said. She giggled randomly.

Serra walked up to them. "It could have been something she ate, or maybe something she _drank…_"

Percy's eyebrows knit together while he concentrated. The rest of the girls were sitting on the edge, pleading silently for Percy to figure it out already.

Kaitlyn tapped her foot impatiently. Percy kept thinking.

Minutes went by. Seriously. It was really awkward.

Finally Maddie sighed in exasperation. "Oh my goodness—this is taking way too long. A potion, Percy! It was a love potion that Annabeth drank!"

"Maddie!" Serra snapped.

"A love potion?" Percy's eyes went wide. Then he stared at them accusingly. "Wait—so all of you knew about this already?"

Kaitlyn sighed and decided it was time to come clean. "Yeah. But it wasn't us that did it! It was Tracy. She put a love potion in both of your drinks the night we set up the dinner for you guys."

Percy backed away. "It was in my drink too?"

"Yeah, and you would be in the same state that Annabeth's in if it hadn't been for valiant Serra over here." Kaitlyn smiled proudly at her. "She knocked your drink over and spilled the potion in the sand."

Percy sighed in relief, but he still looked offended. "So why didn't you tell me about this? You let Annabeth embarrass herself in front of the entire camp.

"That's the thing, man, we couldn't tell you!" Serra said. "Tracy threatened us."

Suddenly Percy's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, did Silena have anything to do with this?"

Kaitlyn shook her head. "Silena was against this, actually. When she found out about what happened to Annabeth, she went ballistic and grounded us."

An Aphrodite girl started crying. "We have to clean your cabin, Percy! Like, OMG EWWWW!"

Percy shook his head. "Uh… I'd rather you girls not be in my cabin. Seriously."

The girls sighed in relief.

Annabeth, who had been rubbing Percy's hand on her face this entire time, finally spoke up. "Yeah!" she agreed. "Nobody can go in my Seaweed Brain's cabin! NOBODY. Except for me."

"Um, so how do I change her back?" Percy asked nervously.

Kaitlyn sighed. "Well, Tracy got the potion from Will Solace. Maybe he knows how to reverse—"

_"Will?" _Percy raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "But he's our friend… Did… did he know what Tracy was gonna use it for?"

"Maybe." Serra shrugged. "But it's Tracy we're talking about. She probably blackmailed him or something."

Suddenly, the cabin door slammed open. "So this was all Tracy?" an angry voice shouted.

"Silena?" Kaitlyn paled. "Umm… how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough!" Silena crossed her arms. "I saw Percy and Annabeth walk in here and I started to follow, but I stopped right outside when I heard what you were explaining to him."

Everyone looked nervous, and Percy just stood there awkwardly with Annabeth pulling at his cheeks.

Silena shook her head. "So… so Tracy threatened you girls with potions? Are you kidding me? That's why none of you said anything?"

The cabin was silent.

"Helloooo?" Silena pressed.

"It wasn't just Tracy," Serra muttered. "Emori and Stella were in on it too."

"I should have known. Those girls are gonna _get _it." Silena sighed. "Sorry for getting all of you in trouble for it. And sorry to you too, Percy, for getting you into this mess. We only meant for it to be a simple date with Annabeth and now…"

Percy nodded. "It's…it's fine. I get it."

"I love, love, love, loooooooove you, Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy sighed. "Alright, well thanks for clearing things up I guess. I'm gonna go see if Will has any reverse potions."

* * *

><p>( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅)<p>

I won't be posting a super long author's note just yet. I'm posting it on the next chapter (i.e., the _last_ chapter!) considering I've already written it out. It'll be up soon.  
>Thanks for waiting 8 months for me to update. Super sorry about that!<br>**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes after Percy and Annabeth left, Tracy and her two followers walked through the door. Everyone sat up in anticipation as Silena glared at them.

"I know I'm gorgeous, but why is everyone staring at me?" Tracy asked.

Silena put as much hostility as she could into her voice. "You girls are in _so_ much trouble_._"

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I stood in front of the Apollo cabin, not knowing if I was supposed to feel relieved or angry.

I was relieved because I knew that the girl who'd been chasing me around for the past two days wasn't the real Annabeth, and there might be a cure for her… condition. I was angry because Will Solace was my friend and he let this happen.

So when Will opened the door, I wanted to punch him in the face.

But I didn't. I had to remind myself that this really wasn't his fault. He was blackmailed or something, right? This was all Tracy.

"Hey, man," I said. "I kind of have a problem."

He took one look at Annabeth—who was clinging to my arm and stroking my ear—and immediately nodded like he understood. "So that's who Tracy used the potion on, huh? I'm sorry, bro. Follow me."

I stumbled inside, dragging Annabeth along with me. She started singing a song about pegasi and owls coming to peace. I wanted to stuff cotton in my ears. Will sighed.

"I just want to make it clear that this whole love potion thing wasn't my idea," he stated.

I nodded. "Yeah, the Aphrodite girls already explained everything to me," I said.

"I'm really sorry. Tracy got the potion from me, but I didn't know she was going to use it on Annabeth. I shouldn't have given it to her, but she threatened me with…" he shuddered. "Just… sorry."

"It's alright, man," I said. "Do you have some kind of reverse potion or something?"

"The potion takes a few weeks to wear off, but you're in luck. I've been really worried for the past few days, so I started researching cures. It required a whole bunch of weird stuff, like lizard tails, drakon eyeball juice, and kool-aid, but I finally got all the ingredients."

Will led me to a shelf that had a whole bunch of vials filled with dangerous-looking potions. "Here it is." He reached for the top shelf and grabbed a vial filled with the most disgusting liquid I've ever seen in my life.

"As soon as she drinks it, she won't remember anything that happened when she was… you know. The only problem is, since the effects of the love potion Annabeth took are still extremely strong, the scent of this potion automatically repels her. That's why she just ran and hid under my bed."

Sure enough, Annabeth was squeezing herself under Will's bunk, rebuking the potion with very colorful sentences.

"You can't make me drink that!" she yelled. "I refuse!"

I sighed. "Annabeth—"

"NO!"

I looked to Will for help. He raised his hands innocently. "I can't make her do anything, Percy. You have to find a way to convince her."

"Uh…" I scratched my head. "Hey, Annabeth… if you come out of there, I'll let you… keep my pillow?"

Annabeth peeked her head out from under the bed. "Your pillow?"

"Yeah. The one I sleep with every night. You can have it."

Her eyes gleamed. "Really?"

"Um… yeah."

She thought about it. Then she frowned. "No. This is a trap."

"I'll also let you have one of my t-shirts. And you can keep my bed sheets. You can have anything you want."

She crawled out from under the bed and slowly made her way towards me. "I don't know…"

She just needed one more push. "Annabeth, if you truly love me, you'll drink the potion. For me."

Annabeth looked horrified. "But Percy, my darling, you know you're the love of my life!

"I don't believe you," I said, holding out the potion. "Just drink it, Annabeth. If you really care about me."

She stared at me for a long time while I pleaded with my eyes. Finally, she took the potion from my hands and popped the cap off. "I love you Percy! Here's your proof!" She put the vial to her lips and gulped it down. The liquid looked so disgusting, I started feeling kind of sick. I didn't know how she was drinking that.

She put the vial down and stared at me for a long time. I started to think the potion hadn't worked. I looked over at Will and began to speak, but suddenly Annabeth collapsed. She groaned and held her stomach.

"Ugh. I don't feel good. So dizzy." She looked up at me. "Why are we in the Apollo cabin?"

Will grabbed some ambrosia from the counter and handed it to Annabeth. "You wanted some of this," he explained. "Your stomach started hurting a while ago."

Annabeth chewed on the ambrosia and nodded like all of this made sense.

"So, Annabeth," Will said. "Are you and Percy… official?"

She looked up, blushing. "What? What makes you think that?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering." Will grinned at me. "She's back."

"Hey, what time is it?" Annabeth looked at her watch. "Ugh, we're late. Dinner started like twenty minutes ago. Now we're probably gonna be on kitchen duty."

Kitchen duty didn't bother me at all at the moment. I was just glad to have Annabeth back. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I helped her up. We started walking to the door.

"Better. Thanks for the ambrosia, Will," she said.

"Yeah, no problem," he called, shutting the door behind us.

"What are you smiling about?" Annabeth asked as we left the cabin, heading towards the pavilion.

I hadn't realized I'd been smiling. It was just really strange—only minutes ago, Annabeth had been clinging to my arm, serenading me with Taylor Swift love songs.

"Nothing," I said. "I've just had a weird day."

* * *

><p>I walked with Annabeth to the infirmary while the rest of the campers were in the amphitheater. Annabeth had been right—for being late we were rewarded with kitchen duty. She'd burned her arm with the lava they make us use to wash the dishes. It had barely touched her skin before I'd doused it with water, but it had still burned her pretty bad.<p>

"Does it hurt a lot?" I asked.

Annabeth flexed her arm. "Not as much as it would have if you hadn't used your awesome H2O skills." She grinned at me. "Thanks, hero."

I shrugged, blushing. "Not really _heroic_."

Annabeth nudged me. "My injury would have been a whole lot worse if you hadn't helped; therefore, I count it as heroic."

I decided not to argue with her. She was known to be pretty stubborn.

It was a peaceful night. There was a full moon, which made the Long Island Sound waves pretty big. The weather was perfect. It felt good to be walking alone with Annabeth—no one else tagging along. We rarely got time to ourselves.

I was thinking about my mom and Paul Blofis, her new husband, and how I hadn't talked to them in a while, when Annabeth tripped over a rock and fell on the grass. I heard a sickening _snap_.

"Man!" she shouted.

"Wow," I said. "This is _not_ your day, is it?"

"My ankle!" she groaned.

I kneeled down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I—twisted it. It might be broken." She cursed loudly.

"Well, at least we're already going to the infirmary." I helped her up. "Can you walk?" I took her hand and she limped forward, wincing. She tripped again, and I caught her before she could face-plant the ground.

She started laughing as I set her down, and I had to join in.

"Oh my _gods_, today's sucked," she said, struggling to get up again.

"Annabeth, you can't walk." I looked at her. "I can carry you."

She snorted. "Percy—"

"This is serious," I said, holding back a smile. I helped her up and stood in front of her. "I challenge you to a piggy-back ride."

She punched my shoulder. "You're a dork." But, after a few seconds of reluctance, she finally gave in. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I hooked my hands under her knees.

Finally, we reached our destination. I set her down carefully, keeping my hands on her waist to steady her. Then… well, it was just the two of us in the dim moonlight, and our arms were wrapped around each other. As soon as we locked eyes, I felt compelled to lean down and kiss her. So I did.

We'd kissed twice before. Once on Mount St. Helens, and once a few nights ago when the Aphrodite girls set us up. But it was our first _real_ kiss. I wasn't about to fight weird dog things in a volcano, and Annabeth wasn't under the influence of Apollo's/Aphrodite's love drugs. It was a conscious decision by the both of us, and it was perfect.

Then someone cleared their throat.

Annabeth and I quickly broke away from each other. I didn't know whose face was redder—mine, Annabeth's, or Will Solace's.

"Uh, sorry," Will stammered. "I was just leaving."

"No, no—uh, we came because Annabeth needs healing," I said quickly.

Will looked at us awkwardly.

"I burned my arm with lava," Annabeth explained. "And I think I broke my ankle. I tripped."

"Oh," Will said. "Okay. Come on inside."

I helped Annabeth into the infirmary. Her face was still a little pink.

"Did you guys have fun out there?" someone asked.

I turned to see Tracy—the Aphrodite love potion girl—smiling wickedly.

Annabeth and I both blushed and didn't say anything. I was starting to get uncomfortable because I really didn't trust Tracy—after all, she did turn Annabeth into… well… let's not talk about it.

I remembered that Annabeth didn't know about her previous "situation." I had to remind myself to watch my words so that I wouldn't say anything to make Annabeth suspicious.

Tracy just started chatting with us cheerfully, as if nothing had happened in the last two days. "See, I came here because I had a bruise on my face. My dumb, jealous sister, like, _threw_ a hair brush at me! So, I mean, who can live with such a blemish on her beautiful features? Not me."

Annabeth and I looked at each other and tried not to smile.

"So when I got here," Tracy continued, "that cute Will Solace guy healed my bruise and everything, and then I heard people laughing outside. So I looked out the window and saw you guys. The cutest couple like, _ever_. And I thought there wasn't enough chemistry between you two, so I added a little spark to your relationship."

_Yeah, and the first 'spark' you tried to add worked out so well, didn't it?_ I thought.

Tracy grinned at us. "You're welcome."

I coughed.

"Tell me you didn't _love_ it," Tracy said.

"Uh, thanks Tracy," Annabeth said. "But I'd rather it be real next time."

"Oh, it was real. Percy wanted to kiss you anyway. I just intensified it."

I blushed again.

Will Solace walked into the room with a few bandages and different bottles of medicine. He wrapped up Annabeth's ankle and her burn. He sang a hymn to Apollo and used his healing magic while Annabeth drank nectar and ate a little bit of ambrosia.

Her injuries healed pretty quickly, and soon enough, Annabeth was back to normal.

"Thanks, Will," Annabeth said. "See you later."

She hopped off the bed and took my hand. We started towards the door.

"Have fun, you guys," Tracy said as she winked.

We walked out of the infirmary quickly, before Tracy could pull anything else. I heard her giggling hysterically, and I was anxious to put a lot of distance between us and that infirmary.

"We need to stay away from those Aphrodite girls," Annabeth muttered as she pulled me along.

I couldn't help smiling. "You don't even know."

* * *

><p>( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅)<p>

**Hello, fellow Percabeth shippers!**

Super long author's note begins right… now.

Realllyyy sorry for taking forever to update this story. I just had this huge thing of writer's block, until one day I started forcing myself to finish writing this chapter. And then the writing began to flow again!

Sorry that I kind of switched between first and third person points of view. I hope no one got offended.

I didn't want to write Percy's POV in third person because… well, it's kind of weird, but to me it always seems like Percy is OOC when it's third person. Even when Rick Riordan wrote Percy's POV in the Son of Neptune, it still just didn't seem like Percy anymore. There wasn't any inner sarcasm in his thoughts. Or maybe I'm just weird.

THE MARK OF ATHENA CAME OUT! Unfortunately, I'm not going to read it until I'm done with the Mortal Instruments series. (That series is soooo good!) That way, I'll read the Mark of Athena at around March/April and I won't have to wait as long for the House of Hades. **Please don't spoil anything for me!** Just don't say annyyything, pleeeease lol. I hate spoilers so much.

Round of applause for my very first completed story! Yeah mama.

Leave a review—or a "comment," as this site now calls it—in the enormous box below, and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Or the story in general.  
>Thank you guys so much for staying with me all this time! It was only five chapters, but the writing took up a span of a year and two months….once again, sorry. D:<p>

If you want more from me, be sure to check out my profile page. I have a new story up called _The River Lethe_ that I'm really excited about, and there are plenty more stories to come.  
>Be sure to review and PM me because I love you guys so muchooooo!<br>Xoxoxoxoooooo foreverrrrrrr,  
>-xxx- ilGyhs<p> 


End file.
